


The Way You Make Me Feel

by annjellybean



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 16:49:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20156851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annjellybean/pseuds/annjellybean
Summary: “So you want me to be your date to your brother’s wedding?” Kyungsoo quizzes.“Pretty much, yeah—what do you say?” Baekhyun asks hopefully.“Sure, I love weddings” Kyungsoo smiles, “have you got your suit ready then? If not, we definitely need to do some shopping”And just like that, a weight lifts off of Baekhyun’s shoulders and he has himself a date to his brother’s wedding.





	The Way You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title for this one is from Michael Jackson's song okay, I really love it and yes okay. anyways, have some fake dating best friends and roommates baeksoo. i sorta love hate this one i dunno. but i hope y'all enjoy it!

Baekhyun had zoned out while staring at his ceiling fan, the incessant creaky noises coming from above hypnotizing him momentarily. Sleep eluded him entirely not for the first time that week, and he couldn’t help but sigh in defeat.

He groans out in frustration as he kicks off the sheets from his body and tiptoes across his room pulling his bedroom door open to stare nervously at Kyungsoo’s own closed bedroom door.

Baekhyun supposed he could wait until the following morning to talk to his best friend, but he was restless, and honestly he’d postponed this for as long as he could —he needed to get it over with .

“Soo?” Baekhyun calls out lightly knocking on the door. He waits for a response, and when none comes, he turns the knob sighing in relief as the door opens easily letting him poke head into Kyungsoo’s room.

A night lamp dimly illuminated Kyungsoo’s silhouette while he laid in bed on his side, headphones plugged, and a giant smile on his face. It was quite an adorable sight and it made Baekhyun smile fondly.

Making his way inside, Baekhyun knelt by the head of the bed fully expecting Kyungsoo to look up at him —he didn’t— his best friend was much too preoccupied with whatever it was he was watching, and was oblivious to Baekhyun’s presence.

“Christ!” Kyungsoo yelped as Baekhyun poked his arm to catch his attention. He pulled back, startled, phone flying out of his grasp. “Baek, what the hell?”

Removing his headphones, Kyungsoo stared down over the edge of his bed at Baekhyun who now sat on his bum, startled by Kyungsoo’s reaction. 

“Sorry, sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you” Baekhyun promises, “a little hand here?” he grumbles struggling to get up. Kyungsoo chuckles and offers him a hand, swiftly helping him up on his knees.

“Is there a reason you decided to try and send me into an early grave?” Kyungsoo asked when Baekhyun made no move to speak. He removed his headphones, wrapping them carefully around his phone and placing them on his bedside table. He scooted backwards to give Baekhyun some room to sit and stared at him expectantly.

“Oh —yeah, right” Baekhyun chuckled nervously, “alright, so I have a favor to ask—BUT! Before I do, you have to  _ promise  _ me you won’t like laugh Soo, I mean it” 

“Me? Laugh at you? Baek, I would  _ never _ ” Kyungsoo said in mock offense, a grin threatening to break out on his face.

“You know what, I’m leaving” Baekhyun sniffs and moves to get up. Kyungsoo chuckles catching Baekhyun’s wrist preventing him from going anywhere and pulling him back down onto his bed.

“Baek, I was kidding, I’m sorry —c’mon, what’s up?”

Baekhyun then takes a big breath, and sighs.

“So, you know how Baekbeom is getting married next week?” Kyungsoo nods encouraging his best friend to carry on. “Well, mom called last week to ask —more like complain really—as to why I hadn’t confirmed my meal and plus one. So then of course before I even had the chance to say anything, she started going on about all of hyung and noona’s single friends, and Kyungsoo, she was going to sit me with the singles. The singles” Baekhyun whined making Kyungsoo smile at him in sympathy. “Anyways, I sort of panicked—you know how I get around new people—and well I sort of maybe told her I already  _ had  _ a plus one. I told her I’d bring along my boyfriend, Kyungsoo. As in you, my roommate, and best friend. Kind, caring, sweet sweet Kyungsoo. And so I was wondering if you’d like well you know—like would you come with me to my brother’s wedding as my fake boyfriend slash date?”

Baekhyun rapidly wheezes out all of this information in one whole breathe and Kyungsoo wonders if his best friend’s lungs are okay.

“So you want me to be your date to your brother’s wedding?” Kyungsoo quizzes.

“Pretty much, yeah —what do you say?” Baekhyun asks hopefully.

“Sure, I love weddings” Kyungsoo smiles, “have you got your suit ready then? If not, we definitely need to do some shopping”

And just like that, a weight lifts off of Baekhyun’s shoulders and he has himself a date to his brother’s wedding.

☾ ☽

“You just about ready to go?” Kyungsoo asks softly as he slips into Baekhyun’s bedroom.

Baekhyun’s in the middle of adjusting his tie, unable to get it to look  _ just  _ right.

“I guess I am” he sighs turning to pout at Kyungsoo. He looks so handsome, it makes Baekhyun’s heart clench.

Kyungsoo shakes his head and walks over to undo and retie Baekhyun’s tie the proper way.

“There you go. Don’t be nervous, it’s going to be okay. I’ll make sure to be the  _ best  _ fake boyfriend you’ve ever had, and your family will love me” Kyungsoo promises dusting lint off of the lapels of Baekhyun’s suit. The look in his eyes is so soft and reassuring, Baekhyun almost cries.

“My family will love you regardless, Soo, I have no doubt about that”

“So then, what’s got you all fidgety?” Kyungsoo asks taking Baekhyun’s hands in his and squeezing them.

And Baekhyun can’t bring himself to reveal that he’s nervous this whole thing might leave him with a broken heart. He’s afraid to reveal that this whole situation might grant him a small look into what it would be like to actually be Kyungsoo’s boyfriend. He can’t bring himself to tell his best friend that he really, really wishes this whole thing was real, and that Kyungsoo was his  _ actual  _ boyfriend rather than fake. 

But he can’t say none of that.

So instead, he plasters on a fake grin and says, “it’s nothing, I promise”

Kyungsoo doesn’t seem convinced and eyes him suspiciously before letting it go.

“Then let’s get going, we don’t want to be late. What kind of impression will that give the inlaws?” Kyungsoo says cheekily.

☾ ☽

The wedding ceremony is beautiful, tears were shed, speeches were made and truth be told, the entire ordeal was quicker than Baekhyun had expected.

“I can’t believe you cried” Kyungsoo had teased and Baekhyun had whined, burrying his face into his shoulder slapping his chest lightly.

Baekhyun’s mom — and entire family, as expected —had immediately warmed up to Kyungsoo. They  _ adored  _ him. Granted, that was never a worry for Baekhyun to begin with, but it was nice to see his suspicions were true—it was hard not to love Kyungsoo.

“So, how about at a dance?” Kyungsoo whispered in Baekhyun’s ear causing a shiver to run down the length of his spine.

“I —I’d love to” Baekhyun slightly stuttered making Kyungsoo laugh in the process. Taking his extended hand, Baekhyun followed Kyungsoo out into the dance floor, a huge smile plastered on his face.

Kyungsoo took Baekhyun’s arms and placed them around his hips while Kyungsoo himself took to wrapping his arms snuggly around Baekhyun’s neck.

It was nice, and Baekhyun’s heart was full and content with the way things had been going tonight. It was truly one for the books. 

“Kiss me” Kyungsoo said without a warning, and Baekhyun’s eyes widened comically. 

“Pardon?”

Kyungsoo laughs softly at Baekhyun’s reaction, “your mom questioned why we didn’t you know —show much physical affection towards one another aside from holding hands. I explained I was the shy kind, and I didn't want to make a bad impression since it as my very first time meeting them ” he explained, and Baekhyun couldn't help but smile. “I of course, then got scolded by her and was told that if I wanted to be candidly affectionate to you, I had every right to do so. Figured a kiss would settle her down” Kyungsoo reasoned.

Baekhyun groaned at his mother’s behaviour burying his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. He expected nothing less from her. 

“You sure?” Baekhyun whispered, heart thundering in his chest at the mere thought of kissing his best friend.

“Momma Byun said you were very unreserved with public displays of affections towards your partners” Kyungsoo teased, “but if you’re not comfortable then —”

Kyungsoo’s words die out as Baekhyun’s soft lips press to his own eliciting a small and surprised whine out of him and he can’t help but tighten his grip around Baekhyun’s neck.

It’s a short and sweet kiss, and Baekhyun pulls away biting down nervously on his bottom lip.

“I—” Baekhyun starts, but gets cut off by Kyungsoo’s soft question.

“Why’d you ask  _ me  _ of all people to come along with you?”

“Because you’re my  _ best  _ friend, Kyungsoo. I trust you with anything, I feel the most comfortable around you. It’s not hard to pretend anything with you because I don’t have to. And honestly, I’m a little flighty if you haven’t noticed and you help keep me centered. You’re also pretty great at pulling me out of my own mind whenever I get lost in there” Baekhyun confesses. 

Kyungsoo smiles at him then, and presses a soft kiss to Baekhyun’s cheek.

“It’s scary” Baekhyun whispers, closing his eyes and Kyungsoo nudges Baekhyun’s chin with his nose humming slightly.

“What’s so scary Baek”

They don’t speak for a bit, merely swaying to the music before Baekhyun swallowed the lump in his throat and speaks, “the way I feel about you —the way you make me feel ”

“And how do I make you feel?”

“You make me feel like I can’t breathe. Like nothing in this world is right unless you’re right there next to me. You make me feel like my heart is going to burst right out of my chest with just one single smile, one simple look. But mostly, you make me feel like I could do anything as long as I have you by my side. I was so nervous tonight, mostly because I —well, I just  wished that this whole thing was for real you know? Not just a fake date to appease my mom and keep her from setting me up with all the singles she can find, but that I was actually here with you as my  _ actual  _ boyfriend”

“It can be” Kyungsoo tells him, and Baekhyun looks at him with an immense pool of hope in his eyes. “All you have to do is ask, Baek. I would do  _ anything  _ for you”

“You would?” Baekhyun asks hesitantly.

Kyungsoo nods pressing another soft and chaste kiss to his lips.

“I’m sort of in love with you” Kyungsoo confesses, “for a long time now, and I kind of felt like it was a mutual thing, but you always —you always ended up pulling away. I figured you weren’t ready, I didn’t want to pressure you into anything you weren’t sure of. I figured I’d wait for you—but I’m so tired of waiting Baek. I want to take you out on a date, and hold your hand. I want to kiss you goodnight, and fall asleep with you next to me or snuggled up in my arms. If you’d just let me”

Left a bit speechless, all Baekhyun can settle for as a response is a kiss. A kiss so deep, passionate and full of emotion, he’s sure everyone in the near vicinity can feel the love radiating out of him.

“Is —is that a yes?” Kyungsoo asks in a daze.

“What do you think?” Baekhyun asks, pulling Kyungsoo in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> ~singing~ I like the feelin' you're givin' me....just hold me baby and I'm in ecstasyyyy  
aksjdks, anyways, what'd y'all thinkkkk?  
love it? hate it? same...
> 
> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated.  
thanks so much for taking the time to read my stuff. ily!


End file.
